A Chat Towards Someone Unknown
by StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv
Summary: Jazmine Dubois is just like anyone else. Consumed with a high school and spending much of her free time online. But what happens when a boy she becomes attached to on a chat site turns out to be someone she goes to school with?
1. Chapter 1

**DearJazmineX...**

That is my username online, though it isn't to far off of my real name, Jazmine Dubios.

I'm just you're average high school student for the most part. The only reason I'd ever stand out in a crowd is for my above average grades and ... dare I say it... my puffy hair.

As I was saying though, being as average as I can be, I do enjoy many hours a week on the internet. It has only become increasingly worse for reason a chat site has become very popular around the school. You can only imagine why too. Not a single place to upload picture of yourself, not to say you couldn't still show someone, the only things to be judge upon is your username, age, gender and a small choice of a description.

So here I am, again, doing homework for an advanced class I decided to take for senior year. My laptop is opened to the _'Your Secret Chat Zone' _as I browse through members to locate a pleasant person to chat with.

Sure, I'm well aware that there are 40 year old perverts and desperate teenagers on chat sites like these. I understand many people are looking for a quick sex experience from someone near them, but I must chance it like everyone else. I will say now I do my very best to avoid anyone to match that description. I refuse to communicate with anyone without some sort of respectable description or with sex in their username.

I continue to scroll through the member list, being very picky as usual. I have been looking at the endless amount of names for about 3 or 4 minutes when one finally catches my eye.

**AngelsOfTheBlackRevolution**. 18. Male.

I stop to read his description and find nothing about him, but instead a quote.

"Be yourself; Everyone else is already taken." -Oscar Wilde

Now needless to say this really grabs my attention. Time to make my move into a conversation, the hardest part. He has managed to get my attention with such a simple quote, now it is my turn to get his. Everything I could say could say runs through my mind at a rate of 90 mph as I try to come up with all the ways he could respond.

Finally, I decide on something to type and I quickly punch it in before I have a chance to change my mind and rethink it.

**DearJazmineX:** Good evening. I really liked your quote and was wondering if I may hold a conversation with you?

I know it is a quite bit weird of a greeting, but I couldn't think of anything under the sudden pressure I felt.

I continue to stare at the computer screen in suspense. Will he talk to me? Will I even get a reply? What makes me think he would give me the time of day? All these questions made time slow to a stop and what was actually three minutes felt like thirty. I knew if I continued to stare the time would torture me so I turn away and began to do the rest of my homework. I only get into for about two minutes when I heard a ding to signal a reply to my message. The relief flooded over me, funny how something so simple can cause such torture to our bodies. So to continue the surge of relief I felt I quickly turned around to read the message I had just received.

**AngelsOfTheBlackRevolution:** Why thank you, and I would love to hold a conversation with you, Jazmine. If I may call you that? :)

A smile overtook my lips as I read it and I replied as fast as my hands would allow me to type.

**DearJazmineX:** Of course you can. :D And is there anything you would like to be called?

**AngelsOfTheBlackRevolution:** Well I don't want to seem full of myself or stuck up, but since it is already in my username you call me Angel? Though I really don't think of myself as any type of angel.

I continue to grin at the cuteness of his response and how he begins to worry about how I will attempt to judge him.

**DearSakuraX:** I would gladly call you Angel.

With that I could tell this was going to be the start of a lovely friendship.

**A/N Review and I'll update soon. The next chapter will be much much longer;} **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Che Black Diamond: Thanks for the sweet review.**

**residentofamityprkooobeaknhi lz: Yes I will make this into a story. Thanks for being nice about this fic.**

**BananaMilkshake97:Sorry it was actually DearJazminex at the end of the chapter. I was watching Naruto at the time while I was typing this and I accidently typed DearSakurax when I got into the show. Lol it was a really embarrassing mistake won't happen again. Thanks for such a kind Review.**

**-Jazmine's POV-**

I became very attached to Angel very quick. It had been about a month since I first began talking to him, and he always seemed to be the highlight of my day. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I just wanted to know more and more about him, and I've even become distracted during my daily activities, including student council which I just so happen to be doing right now. I really don't have any clue on what we are talking about right now. Not that it mattered, I was only vice president. The president is…

"Jazmine?" A afro-haied boy next to me spoke up, "What do you think?"

I quickly snapped out of my daydreaming "Huh?" I looked up at the boy, "Sorry Huey, I spaced out… what were we talking about?" I can feel a blush on my face as everyone looked at me.

Huey sighed, "Jazmine, as the VP I need you to pay attention. There are a lot of important things I wish to discuss with you and I can't do that if you are zoned out in the meetings." His voice was firm but only loud enough for me to hear.

"You don't need me, you are the president after all," Yes Huey Freeman is student council president. I realized I would never win against someone so intelligent. So instead I ran for vice president, hoping I'd be able to make choices, thinking Huey might not be serious about student council since 'the whole educational system is evil'. But Huey is a lot smarter than I, or anyone else gave him credit for. He could do any of this by himself with little effort, but no dammit, he has to involve everyone because he is such a good person. At that point my attitude became the fuck everything kind.

Huey sighed and stood up, "Alright everyone, good ideas but I want you to sleep on them and we will talk through them again next week, so you are all dismissed." He gave a slight smile to everyone.

I started to stand up, grabbing my bag, and turned around to head out the door, "Wait Jazmine, can we talk for a minute?" I turned back around to see Huey leaning back in his chair, just staring at me.

I gulped, "Uh yeah, sure Huey." I sat back in my seat.

Huey moved up to the table, placing his elbows on it and folded his hands together. He placed his chin on his hands and grinned. It was hypnotizing, like he was in my head, figuring out everything there is to me. I found it uncomfortable… I think.

"So, Jazmine, do you have any idea about what we talked about in this meeting?"

"Well, um," I felt the blush from earlier creep back onto my face and burning ten times more. 'Think, Jazmine, Think. You can figure something out.' Then I looked back at him, and that was a big mistake. I stared into his dark brown eyes, he's still grinning, and I began to lose myself. At that point I knew he knew the answer already. 'Shit, I'm fucked.'

"…no."

She lets out a small laugh as I feel my blush completely over take my face. "We were talking about the dance in a couple months, mostly deciding the main theme. So, what has my wonderful VP so distracted that she can't even focus on our meeting?"

This time I knew I had to lie, it would be to awkward to explain the truth. "Sorry Huey," I give him a big smile, " Just so much homework, you know? Super tired and starting to space out more often."

"Hmm, okay then. Well I want you to come up with an idea and tell me right before next weeks meeting okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, now head on out of here and get that homework done.."

"Kay see you later Huey." I ran out as fast as I could because my ride home was waiting.

I ran into the library where Cindy was sitting next to the huge wall of windows reading a book. I stopped in front of her, clearly out of breath. She looked up from her Snoop Dog magazine, the sun catching a nice glare off her two long braids her hair formed, making her blonde hair look beautiful. "Your pretty late today homes," She said as she started to get up.

"Yeah, sorry… Huey wanted to talk to me alone," I said finally catching my breath.

She started to laugh as we headed to her car, "Oh did you two finnaly to get fuck?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her question, "Can we just get home?

**-Huey's POV-**

It had been a good forty-five minutes or so since I told Jazmine to leave. I stayed in the student council room and worked on homework. There wasn't a point for me to go home yet, I have football practice at 5:30 and it is 4:15. Over an hour but I don't really see the point in wasting gas to be home for twenty minutes when I can just sit in this room and finish school work.

I leaned back and closed my eyes for a bit. "It really is nice to have some alone time. No one to bug me, just peace and quiet," Great now I'm talking to myself. A sign on to much stress maybe? Yeah that has to be it.

I sat up, grabbed my bag and pulled out my laptop. I got on the chat site that was sorta popular around school for a couple of week but died down quickly, but I had a reason to keep getting on and her name was Jazmine. I have a feeling it is someone I know, a certain VP of mine, but I have no real proof. In my defense though, how many people go by the name of Jazmine? I mean she could just like the flowers, she is just so familiar.

I logged in under my name…**AngelsOfTheBlackRevolution**…and to my pleasant surprise Jazmine was on and I got a message right away.

**DearJazmineX:** Heya Angel how are you?

I smiled, it's so cute that she wants to talk to me so much.

**AngelsOfTheBlackRevolution:** Pretty good Jaz. I only have about half an hour to talk though.

**DearJazmineX: **Oh something important to do?

**AngelsOfTheBlackRevolution:**You could say that, but I much rather talk to you.

**DearJazmineX:** Really? It would be so much fun to keep talking to you too!

I sighed, she is so oblivious to my obvious flirting.I've been flirting with her since I started suspecting who she was. She is just so damn cute that I can't resist. To see this side of the Jazmine I know is just so wonderful.

**AngelsOfTheBlackRevolution:** So how was your day?

**DearJazmineX:** It was kinda long and boring. Got caught today at school drifting off kinda thinking of you…

I began to grin, oh yeah I can get my proof yet and I'm gonna like this.

**A/N I know I said that I would make this chapter longer but...sorry. I was way to sleepy and I was writing this chapter at my sister's house at the time. Sorry this chapter was so short. But I swear to you, the next chapter will be longer. Review**


End file.
